


wolf at the door

by MxBBadperson



Series: curiosity satisfied [4]
Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Object Penetration, Riding, camboy, i don't know how camming works sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:34:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23482480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxBBadperson/pseuds/MxBBadperson
Summary: The camera was on and Sean was ready for the private session.
Relationships: Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz
Series: curiosity satisfied [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689358
Kudos: 28





	wolf at the door

The camera was on and Sean was ready for the private session. Sean sat on a beanbag in front of the screen. 'Hey, baby,' he greeted.

 _wolfboy141_ : hey

'How are you feeling? Feeling good?' Sean asked. He smiled. 'Because I’m ready to feel good.'

 _wolfboy141_ : let's start

Sean smirked. 'Someone’s eager,' he teased, 'but since you treated me so nicely, I’ll do it for you, baby.' he touched his knees and slid his hands up his inner thighs. He pressed his hand to his crotch as his other hand continued upwards. His hand touched the hem of his hoodie and he dragged it up, baring his stomach. There was a slither of pink cloth. He pressed down harder on his crotch and Sean hissed.

 _wolfboy141_ : take off your hoodie

Sean’s smile widened. He took off his hoodie and let it drop. The pink babydoll was soft against his chest. He lifted his hips and pressed down on his crotch. 'Do I look good?' he asked, 'I dressed how you like it.'

 _wolfboy141_ : yeah  
_wolfboy141_ : you looks so good  
_wolfboy141_ : let me see you

Sean moved his hand away and untied the knot of his pants' drawstrings. He pushed the sweatpants down and the hem of the babydoll fell around his thighs. He kicked his pants away.

 _wolfboy141_ : come closer

Sean slid down the beanbag and onto the mat. He turned around. He looked behind him. The screen showed the curve of his ass and his pink panties.

 _wolfboy141_ : you look so good  
_wolfboy141_ : take the panties off

Sean hooked his thumbs on the waistline of his panties and pulled it down slowly. He stopped above his knees. 'Tell me how you want me,' he said softly.

 _wolfboy141_ : wanna fuck you  
_wolfboy141_ : wanna fuck you so bad

Sean opened his legs wider and lifted his ass up, shaking it. 'What are you waiting for?' he asked, 'I’m ready for you, baby.'

 _wolfboy141_ : blue one

Sean turned his head to the side and reached out. His hand touched the base of the blue dildo. It was heavy; it was attached to a weight. He picked it up the put it down beside him. 'How do you want me?' Sean asked softly.

 _wolfboy141_ : ride it  
_wolfboy141_ : want you to ride me

Sean rolled over. He got on his knees. He picked up the dildo then set it down in front of him. He opened his legs wider and lifted himself up. Its tip teased his hole. Sean went down and it slid in easily. He moaned.

 _wolfboy141_ : feel good?

Sean nodded. 'Yeah,' he said breathlessly, 'so good.' He rode it hard and fast, the hem of his pink babydoll bouncing around him. Sean tilted his head back with a moan.

 _wolfboy141_ : fuvk  
_wolfboy141_ : fuck  
_wolfboy141_ : touch yourself

Sean wrapped his hand around his dick and stroked himself. It took several fumbled but he managed to find a rhythm. His slid up as he lifted himself up and his hand slid down as he moved his hips to meet the dildo.

 _wolfboy141_ : [imch

Sean smirked. 'Take it slow, baby,' he managed to say. He dropped down. He shuddered, mouth falling open. 'I’ll stay as long you like.'

 _wolfboy141_ : pubvj  
_wolfboy141_ : pinch

Sean dragged his hand up and he pinched his nipple, gasping. His thighs were starting to ache, his hand felt so good and his gut had tightened but he wasn't close to coming yet.

 _wolfboy141_ : you look so good  
_wolfboy141_ : you're so beautiful

Sean’s eyelashes fluttered. This regular had a habit of saying that. 'Only for you, baby,' he gasped then whined. He pressed his thumb against the tip of his dick.

 _wolfboy141_ : are you close

Sean nodded.

 _wolfboy141_ : ask me  
_wolfboy141_ : come on  
_wolfboy141_ : ask me

Sean licked his lips. 'Can I come?' he asked shyly. He widened his eyes. He looked at the camera pleading. 'Please, baby,' he whined, 'let me come.' His paced slowed, riding the dildo almost gently. He had to come on his regular's command.

 _wolfboy141_ : y  
_wolfboy141_ : yea  
_wolfboy141_ : yeah

Sean moaned and his back curled as he came. His whole body shook and he panted. 'Was that good? Was I good for you, baby?' he slurred.

 _wolfboy141_ : yeah  
_wolfboy141_ : you're the best

Sean smiled, syrupy sweet. 'You’re so good to me,' he said softly.

 _wolfboy141_ : you deserve it  
_wolfboy141_ : you so good  
_wolfboy141_ : so beautiful

Sean set his knees and lifted himself up. The dildo slid out and he lied down. 'And that's the end,' Sean said softly. He blew a kiss at the camera. 'See you later, baby,' he said then got on his hands and knees. He crawled forward.

 _wolfboy141_ : want you  
_wolfboy141_ : want you always

Sean smiled. 'I’m ready for you anytime,' he said softly and turned off the camera. He lied back down, waiting. When his breathing slowed down, Sean got up and changed. He glanced at the clock. Two hours and twenty-eight minutes, a surprisingly short session. He took the pillowcase off the cushion and put it in the hamper. He picked up the dildo. He took it off the weight and put it in a plastic container. He washed his hands. He washed the dildo then put it away.

When Sean went to the bathroom and got out, he passed by Daniel’s room. There was a light under his door. He went to stand in front of it. 'Daniel!' he said loudly. There was a swear and a sound of something hitting the floor. 'Are you okay?' Sean said.

'Fine!' Daniel shouted.

'I know it's Saturday tomorrow but don't stay up too late!' Sean said.

'I won't!' Daniel answered.

Sean frowned. 'And stop spending money on unnecessary things! You shouldn't waste all the money you earned, _enano_!'

'No!' Daniel replied, Sean’s frown deepened, 'I won't.' The door opened. Daniel was out of breath. 'I won't,' he repeated, 'the-' he looked for words, 'thing that I’m spending my money on is important.'

Sean gave him an unimpressed look. Daniel turned red. 'Nothing’s that important,' Sean said.

'It is,' Daniel insisted, 'it is!'

'Could be a scam,' Sean said flatly.

'It’s not a scam!' Daniel shouted. Sean looked surprised. 'It’s not a scam,' Daniel repeated quieter. 'It’s necessary and it's not a scam.' Sean frowned. 'It’s porn!' Daniel blurted out. He turned redder.

Sean stared at him. 'You could have said that first,' he said slowly. 'Okay,' he agreed.

Daniel’s eyes widened. 'Okay?' he asked desperately.

'Okay,' Sean repeated, 'just remember not to spend your money on it. You still have some savings.' Daniel nodded. Sean patted his shoulder. 'Have fun,' he said easily. Daniel turned even redder. Sean walked away. He could hear Daniel’s door close.


End file.
